On British Soil
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: Inspired by the Game, you decide how the story goes... Over the seas, the U.K is waking up to the walkers roaming the streets and they are far from prepared. Join Billie Scott and help her survive in the devastated world she has been dropped into, will she make it to the safe haven before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Walking Dead world

A/N: So I recently started watching The Walking Dead from the very beginning and wondered what would be happening in the U.K – obviously a similar thing, but I felt like it would be a cool idea to test out, but I have decided to take a little inspiration from the download game where you decide how the story goes, so at the end of the chapter, there will be a decision that I want you guys to leave any answer in a quick little sneaky review

This will also have a sister story taking place in America which will have the same decision making style that this one will have

Let's see how this goes!

 **Chapter 01 – Billie Scott: Day –1 (one days before everything went and fucked up)**

"Okay sweetie, we will see you in a few days," Mrs Scott said, kissing her daughter's forehead before opening the front door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" her husband added as he waited for his daughter to shut the door.

 _Well yeah, but you've done some pretty stupid things so how do I know what I shouldn't do?_ Billie thought to herself. _Well I know what I'm going to do…_

That was the last time Billie saw her parents, but she had no idea what things she was going to be doing in a week's time. The nineteen year old girl was nowhere near prepared for what she was about to experience.

It was the summer holidays and she was just back from her university in the centre of London, studying medicine. Only last month, she was calmly sitting in the exam hall staring down at a series of questions that she had been spending months revising for.

Without another moments thought, Billie knew what she wanted to do with an empty house.

A house party.

"And we are on!" she shouted, hearing her voice echo throughout the large house.

There was a news report pop-up that opened on her laptop's desktop which caused her to stop and look at it.

"We bring you this important announcement to inform you that you should stay indoors on all accounts. There have been reports of walkers escaping the rehabilitation centre. It is advised that if you see one, do not approach it. Walkers are irrational and may attack when provoked, so make sure-"

Billie leaned over the chair at her desk and clicked on the small red cross, eliminating the news broadcast.

"Yeah right, like they'll be in this neighbourhood…" she sighed, turning towards her dresser to find something to wear for the house party she had planned.

Grabbing the first thing she saw paid off as she found herself wearing a tight fitting strapless top with some high waisted shorts that were frayed at the hem and had a slightly distressed look to them.

 _Nothing like a party to get everyone to let loose and forget about those things._ Billie smiled shyly at herself in the reflection of the full length mirror that was in the corner of the room.

When the first group of party guests arrived, one of the guys immediately smashed the glass window of the cabinet that Billie's parents keep their alcohol stash in.

"What are you doing?" she squealed aggressively, bursting into the dining room to see the party guests helping themselves to a series of bottles.

Wine, gin, whisky, even the collection of vodka that Mr Scott had been collecting from a variety of countries was being drained before Billie's eyes.

"Put that back!"

"Oh come on Billie- lighten up and let the party start!" the guy slurred, putting his arm around one of his female friends.

"Not until you put that back. There's plenty of alcohol out in the back fridge for us, but not the cabinet…" Billie gritted her teeth before going out to find the cheap alcohol stash she had cultivated in preparation for the house party when her parents were away.

"Here, have a drink, Bills," one of the girls pressed a bottle of Russian standard vodka to her lips. "That's a girl, drink, drink up…"

The girl's forcefulness made Billie consume far more than she would have wanted to for this house party. Billie wanted to stay in control because she had gotten so used to hearing about other stupid kids that had organised house parties, and regretted it because it got so out of hand. Every story Billie could remember was coursing through her mind, floorboards ripping, skirting boards cracking, windows smashed, even mayonnaise and ketchup being smeared across some walls and artwork.

"Come on Billie, come and dance with me," another girl screamed as some Beyoncé track started blasting itself out of the stereo system.

Billie was swung about the room by the girl as more and more people arrived – people she didn't even recognise. It felt like the party was getting out of control before it had even fully started.

"Hold on, hold up… Let me go," she said, pulling her hand away from the girl's grip.

Turning to face the newcomers, Billie blocked the doorway for them.

"Who are you?" she asked bluntly. Her eyes met one of the newcomers who she did actually recognised as a guy who used to be in her biology class that would joke about their 'chemistry' and how they are in biology in a suggestive manner.

"Come on, the party's just getting started!" he replied.

Suddenly, without Billie being aware that it was happening, the guy had lurched forwards and was ramming him tongue in and out of her mouth like it was desperately searching for water in a desert.

"Hold up there soldier," Billie laughed awkwardly as she pulled herself away, feeling the wall behind her. Dipping under his arm, she turned back to the party for a moment.

"Come on, let's go!" a partygoer grabbed his shirt and yanked him towards the sound of the music.

She watched her old classmate getting dragged away into the next room to start dancing.

There was a crash of glass smashing in the front room followed by the high pitched screams.

Billie was not looking forward to finding out what was broken – well, she knew it was the window, but she didn't want to see the mess that had been created.

As she went into dining, she found herself been bombarded by screaming party guests in desperate attempts to get out of the house.

A sharp knock to the head caused Billie to drop to the polished wood floor.

Out cold.

When Billie finally came around, she had been dragged upstairs. She could feel the fluffy white rug that was in the guest room. Ever since she was a child, she would lie on it whenever she was alone, just because it was so soft and that her mum didn't like anyone touching it – apart from guests of course.

"Oh ow!" Billie cursed loudly, raising a hand to her forehead as it pounded from inside.

A cold hand forced itself to cover to her mouth and like the survivor she was, she kicked out and thrashed out. Her muffled scream was making her stomach turn.

"Quit it – you got to be quiet."

When she recognised the voice, she refrained from lashing out and froze up.

Billie could sense a danger in the air, and it wasn't just the state of the house that she was worried about, it was the reason she was being silenced.

"No, what are you doing?" she snapped, pushing him away. "You think you can just storm in here, snog me and abduct me in my own home, because you're wrong!"

The guy flexed his hands out wide, trying to signal her to shut up.

"Will you stop it? I am not going to be quiet in my own home!" Billie looked over his shoulder and saw that the mirror had been broken and lay in shattered heaps on the floor. "Did you break that mirror?" she asked aggressively because that was her mum's favourite mirror – it was part of a two piece set that the other one was in her room.

"Yes- well no. I- I had to- and I didn't abduct you, it's your own house still. You know, I just saved your fucking life and-" He froze, mid-sentence.

Just outside the door, there was the thud of a foot hitting the floor, followed by the drag of the other. It sounded like what was on the other side of the door, had a limp.

Believing everything was fine, Billie went to open the door, but when the doorknob rattled slowly, she backed away. The intruder's inability to open the door worried her a little.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"It's – it's…"

A thump at the door told Billie that it was not a human being on the other side of the door.

The tune of Billie's favourite song blasted out of her shorts back pocket and her hand darted for the phone.

"Are you crazy?!"

"No… It's my mum…" Billie answered the phone as the door opened. "Mum, I'm gonna have to- call you back…" she whispered when she saw what was standing on the other side of the door.

Whilst all she had seen of them was photos and videos on the news, it was terrifying to see one in the flesh.

"Billie Scott, young lady, you better tell me what on earth is going on right now? Have you had a party and got yourself a hangover or some-" Mrs Scott's voice could be heard so clearly from the phone in Billie's hand, until her daughter's thumb tapped the screen and disconnected the call.

The walker took one step into the room, one step was far enough. It was a man by the look of it, with one cheek hanging limply from its jawbone, exposing the blackened and rotten teeth. The eyes stared at Billie with a sort of lust, a lust for her flesh and blood.

Then the hero in her companion came out. He threw himself into the walker, wrapping his arms around the walker. They clattered into the tall wooden wardrobe before hitting the floor.

"Fuck!" Billie yelped, shuffling back away from the walker who was attempting to bite the guy.

Compelled to do something, Billie glanced at the mirror shards on the floor, and then at the open door.

She could make a run for it and get out of the house whilst the walker was distracted as it clawed at the floorboards, or she could grab a shard and do something to the walker, thus hopefully saving the guy who had in theory saved her life.

 _What do I do? The door or the shard?_

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = So that's the first chapter, and the decision is as follows. Should Billie:-**

 **Grab the mirror shard and use it on the walker**

 **Or should she:**

 **Run out the door whilst the walker is distracted**

 **Dun-dun-dun, looks like that is the first chapter, now let's review this story (I can't wait to see what everyone thinks)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Walking Dead world, just the characters in this story!

A/N: So I recently started watching The Walking Dead from the very beginning and wondered what would be happening in the U.K – obviously a similar thing, but I felt like it would be a cool idea to test out, but I have decided to take a little inspiration from the download game where you decide how the story goes, so at the end of the chapter, there will be a decision that I want you guys to leave any answer in a quick little sneaky review

This will also have a sister story taking place in America which will have the same decision making style that this one will have

Thank you to Miss Merritt for you review, and hopefully more people review and say what should happen next

 **Chapter 02 – Billie Scott: Day 0 (the day everything went and fucked up)**

Billie stared at the walker that was struggling to eat the face off of her companion's face. Her stomach was in knots as her fingers closed themselves around the shard of mirror glass. She shook violently as she edged forwards, knowing that it would be so much easier for her to just run out the house and never return.

 _Just do it- just force the shard into its skull…_ Billie told herself, preparing to strike the walker. She called them walkers because it was something that she had overheard her father say.

Billie's father, Mr Scott, was a scientist working in the rehabilitation centre where apparently a guy who was returning home from America was being held. His wife died over there and he had to transport her body back over to the U.K- when they landed, it transpired that she had bitten him. This guy was brought to the rehabilitation centre where he turned into what Billie's father called, a walker. Until today, no walkers had ever roamed the streets, though apparently the number of cases of these walkers had grown in the rehabilitation centre.

There was a ripping squelch as the shard broke through the walker's skull. The blood spurted out onto Billie's porcelain pale face and she gasped in shock. It was a sensation that she had never experienced, or ever expected to experience. She wiped her eyes with her fingers.

"Oh my- god- this is fucking disgusting!" Billie snapped quietly.

"It's so weird to hear you swear," the guy Billie had just saved said, shrugging the lifeless corpse of the walker off.

"Joseph- shut up…" she muttered, scrambling to her feet. "What. What do we do now?"

"Don't look at me, you're the one who seems to know all about these walkers because of your dad's job at the rehabilitation centre… You tell me what you know first!" Joseph smiled at me, flicking his sandy blonde hair to one side. "Then we can decide what to do together."

"Who says I want you to come with me?" Billie retaliated, closing herself off from Joseph. "Fine! All I know is that apparently once a person dies, they have to be executed and the brain has to be- like, obliterated. That's why I went for the skull the way I did… Erm, well, I think everything will go downhill from here. Power outages lead to no hot water and electricity, supermarkets will be ransacked. Luxuries will go out of the window, and everyone will be looking to go to the very same places. Like the Scottish mountains, or the Lake District- or even hitting the skyscrapers in London, and petrol will run out too. If this isn't combatted that will happen- money will be useless if this isn't controlled."

Joseph raised his eyebrows and smirked at the girl. "You know, I've always thought that you were hot."

"Haha- yeah, just because you have had a life changing situation, doesn't mean that you can just come onto me." Billie went into her own room and closed the door behind her so that Joseph could remain on the outside of the room. She grabbed a rucksack from the bottom of her wardrobe and grabbed some essential items of clothing. One pair of trousers, one pair of shorts, some t-shirts and a jumper. Then some additional items that Billie knew she would need if she were to live on the road. "Now to break into the garden shed…"

She opened the door and Joseph was still there, waiting for her. "What are you still doing here, Joseph?" Billie strode down the stairs and stopped when she saw the devastation that the party had left the house in. "Mum's going to kill me when she sees this…"

"You've not seen the worst of it yet, Billie. You might want to prepare yourself for this." Joseph led her through the house and showed her the real damage. "See what I mean?"

The floor was stained with blood, or wine- and there was glass from the broken window scattered on the wood panels of the floor. It worried Billie more when she saw the bottles that were originally tidied away in the alcohol cabinet were lying on the floor. The smell of the alcohol was so strong in the air and made Billie feel even worse – she enjoyed a drink, but this was too much. There was even a crack in the wall that crept up onto the ceiling, and that certainly wasn't there before.

"Mum is going to kill me over and over again for this mess." Billie paused. "I better call her back." She pressed her mobile to her ear and listened it each ring of the phone. "Come on, pick up. Pick up…"

" _We're sorry, but the person you have called is unavailable right now. Please try again later."_

"Joseph, I'm worried now. I- I can't get through to my mum- I'm beginning to worry about my parents. My mother never doesn't answer the phone. I can't believe this is happening – the timing could not have been worse and I think- I think I'm going to go to my grandmother's. She lives in Brighton- this seaside town… Well, it's definitely bigger than a town, but-"

"Woah, Billie. Billie, you're stressing over nothing. There's nothing to worry about… Come on, I'll help you tidy up – see if we can make this a little better."

The young adult didn't care how the house would look – her parents weren't returning her calls, so it wasn't high on her list to tidy the house. She turned on the T.V and flipped across to the news.

"Oh my god…" Billie and Joseph murmured slowly in complete disbelief of the situation that was unfolding on the screen.

" _It should become public knowledge that these are walkers – they are not to be approached. Lock your doors and remain indoors. These walkers have been reported across the U.K and originated from the rehabilitation centre where Austin Scott and his associates were running tests on these walkers in order to learn more about them, especially after the events that unfolded in America."_

The report carried on and Billie ran for the garden shed where she grabbed the utility belt, buckling it around her waist, before grabbing a few more items that you would find in a toolbox. When she returned to the house, she found Joseph on the phone.

"Maddie- listen to me, listen to me. I will come and get you, but stay upstairs. Stay in your room. Under no circumstances are you to leave that room." He sounded so strong and insistent on the phone. "Billie, do you have the keys to your mum's car?"

"Yeah, why?" Billie asked, her eyes darted to the glass bowl where the keys were sitting – she was sure that Joseph had seen them for himself, but maybe he was sticking close to one of the people who knew the most about the walkers in a ways. "You want me to pick up your sister?"

"Of course, and then we can all drive to London- see if the capital has any plans for how we can carry on… Maybe there's a compound we can go to that will be safe."

Billie shook her head slowly. "We shouldn't go to London, because it'll be too busy. Everyone will be trying to get out of there- and if it's busy when everyone's just getting around town, what do you think it'll be like when everyone is evacuating…"

"Okay- but let's get going. Those things- the walkers, they got my mum and now Maddie can't get out of the house." Joseph opened the front door and ran towards the car that was parked on the driveway.

Now, Billie was thankful that her mother had insisted on buying a grand and luxurious looking land rover completed with cream leather upholstery and all these additional features that had been paid for so that it was almost an indestructible vehicle.

"Get in," she called out to Joseph. "Direct me to your house then."

Billie reversed the car out onto the road and was surprised to see just how many houses had been abandoned, until she saw a small group of walkers scuffing their way through the street. Instead of completely braking, she pressed the accelerator harder, hearing the engine rev up and roar as they sped on through the street. The car struck the walkers and crushed them to the ground.

"That was sick!" Joseph yelled, gripping the overhead handle as Billie swerved amongst the few abandoned cars.

"Sick as in gross, or sick as in cool?" Billie asked, swiping her hands around the sleek surface of the steering wheel. "Sorry, I have to ask…"

"That was cool, and totally hot…"

"Not happening- I'm taking you to see your sister, and then you guys better make your way to some place safe." Billie braked sharply as a deranged middle aged lady with blood smeared on her face leapt out in front of the car.

She screamed out at the pair. "Help me- they're after me. Please! You've got to help me!"

Instinctively, and with the brutal side from Billie, she pressed the lock button on the side of the door. "I'm sorry, but we can't let her into the car. She'd just be a liability." Her foot tickled the accelerator as the woman tugged at the door handle on the driver side door with her gaze fixed on the driver.

"I don't judge you- if I had this decisive nature of yours then I would have probably done exactly the same. No judging."

"No judging…" Billie repeated, agreeing with Joseph. "How old is Maddie now?"

"She is twelve… Soon to turn thirteen." Joseph instructed a right turn and then to stop in the middle of the road.

Billie froze, waiting for the boy to get out the car. "Well, aren't you going to go and save your sister?"

"Well yeah, but what do I do next? Where do I go?" Joseph panicked, racking his brain for an outcome or location. "Come on, you have to let me come with you! I can help protect you until you find your dad, the scientist. Hopefully he can help rid the world of the walking dead or something."

Billie shook her head slowly. "I can't – it would be too dangerous. You and Maddie have to go find someone to stay with, and I have to go find my dad. It's crazy because I never even thought to ask my parents where they were going. I only hope that wherever they are, they're still alive… Now go!"

Joseph rushed out into the house and Billie watched him bust the front door open and disappear inside the house.

Her knuckles whitened as she gripped the steering wheel tighter. "What the hell?" she cursed.

 _Do I leave Joseph and his sister behind, or take them with me because they've got no one?_

 **Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Second chapter done- the decision is as follows. Should Billie:-**

 **Drive on and leave Joseph and his twelve year old sister Maddie behind**

 **Or should she:**

 **Wait for them and take them with her to find her father**

 **Now don't forget to review this story (I can't wait to see what everyone thinks)**


End file.
